From the prior art, motor vehicles having seats are known, with which the position of the backrest, in particular with respect to a seat part, can be adjustable. The adjustment is effected via a lever mechanism arranged on the seat or another actuating device fixed there. Here, stepless adjustments by means of actuators and discontinuous adjustment, i.e. step-by-step adjustment by means of mechanical solutions are known. With the mechanical adjustments, locking or arresting devices for locking or for arresting have to be released or arrested for adjusting. This is effected via a lever, via which a force is transmitted to an engagement fitting. A force transmission in this case takes place proportionally, i.e., a force to be transmitted increases with the lever distance or in the case of a pivot movement, the torque increases with the twisting angle. Because of intermediate positions of the engagement fittings, adjusting is possible even with an engagement fitting not fully unlocked. In the case of adjusting in intermediate positions, undesirable side effects such as noise development during adjusting or increased wear occur.
From DE 38 00 924 C2 a vehicle seat having an adjusting device for a backrest is known. The adjusting device consists of a fixed-location bearing pedestal and a pivot arm pivotably mounted on the bearing pedestal, which is fastened to the backrest and can be fixed in selectable angular positions by means of a locking device. The adjusting device is covered by a covering part in the direction of the seat user. The bearing pedestal is fastened to the seat part and the remaining parts of the adjusting device are arranged within the backrest and connected with the latter. The covering part is connected with the latter. The covering part is connected to a part of the adjusting device in a fixed manner and comprises a slit into which a region of the bearing pedestal projecting upwards dips when the backrest is folded forward.
The actuating device for the known adjusting device is directly arranged on the seat to be adjusted. The arrangement of the actuation is relatively un-ergonomical and accessible only with difficulty in cramped conditions. In addition, an adjusting characteristic of the adjusting device is unfavourable for the user.
It is therefore at least one object herein to provide a solution which provides a simpler and more comfortable adjusting possibility. It is at least one object herein, in particular, to provide a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle seat, an adjusting device and a method thereto, with which the operating comfort for adjusting a seat is improved. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.